No siempre sucede lo que se espera
by Lady chokoreto
Summary: En la universidad un grupo de amigas decide reunirse,pero al final de la reunion acaban trasando un plan en el que Misao tendra que...Entren y Averiguenlo jejeje ¬¬ lo se pesimo summary.


**NA:** Ya se saben el rollo aquel...esta serie no me pertenece y demas...y si me pertenciera que no haria oO?, jejeje...con todo cariño dedicada a Jud y pues aquien desee leer XDD.

--------------

_Lunes_

De entre todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho en esta vida, esta entraba en su lista de "Malas Ideas" y probablemente la encabezaba.

O al menos eso pensaba una joven universitaria de 19 años que caminaba por los pasillos, en una de sus horas libres…mayormente se le veía con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro acompañado de su usual serenidad y gracia innata, pero… en ese preciso momento parecía …un robot con andar en automático.

Y es que su andar era tieso y denotaba nerviosismo.

Qué quien es esta joven?...Oh perdón, su nombre Misao Makimachi.

Que por que estaba así?... bueno para eso retrocederemos un poco….

_Domingo en la noche _

Se encontraban reunidas sus más cercanas, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podían reunirse a pesar de estudiar en la misma universidad, puesto que todas estudiaban carreras distintas y, así que aprovechando la oportunidad…Noche de chicas!!!.

Llevaban horas platicando, actualizándose la vida a la una a la otra, relatando graciosas anécdotas, angustias, frustraciones, familia, etc.…hasta llegar al tan ansiado tema…el tema que ahora Misao llamaba "El tema maldito".

Se han de preguntar Cual tema?...(sonrisa siniestra) _Chicos_.(música de fondo de película de terror de bajo presupuesto)

Tanto drama por eso habrán dicho, bueno la verdad es que al principio era sencillo y a Misao no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, hasta que…hasta que fue el turno de Kaoru, sip esa misma Kaoru Kamilla su; sencilla, recatada, tímida, ingenua y a la vez todo lo contrario en pequeña proporción; amiga de la infancia.

Como es que Kamilla estaba involucrada en su más vergonzosa acción hasta el tal momento de su vida?, calma que ahora se explica.

Habían dedicado una cantidad considerable a cada una para saber de sus avances en el terreno amoroso hasta llegar a Kaoru que siendo tan tímida se había rehusado al principio a hablar , pasando por la etapa de ligera frustración al confesar que no había logrado nada más allá de hacer saber al chico su existencia y nombre.

Y hablando del chico en cuestión este responde al nombre de Kenshin Himura, atleta por demás reconocido en el arte del Kendo único y sin igual en su campo, hacia notar su presencia por además de contar con atributos intelectuales contaba con grandiosos atributos físicos: sedoso cabello pelirrojo, ojos violetas intenso, no muy alto, pero que cuerpo mujeres…que cuerpo.

Volviendo a Kaoru sus queridas y allegadas amigas le ofrecieron ayuda y sobra decir que Kaoru se rehusó conociéndolas a todas y cada una de ellas y sus métodos haciendo hincapié en la mirada traviesa que Megumi le dirigió para entonces.

Omasu intervino:

Vamos Kaoru que más va a suceder si la haces saber tus sentimientos?...

Okon también tenía algo que aportar:

Además si te rechaza tienes la ventaja de que la universidad es lo suficientemente grande para esconderte de él.- nadie como Okon y su incomparable sentido del humor.

Megumi harta de la reticencia de Kaoru:

Anda Kaoru pon una condición para que aceptes presentarte ante el.

Kaoru titubeo y repaso la mirada a cada una de ellas….hasta que al fin dijo:

Mmm…verán se que a parte de mi solo hay una persona que se encuentra en mi misma situación y si ella esta dispuesta a hacerlo lo mismo que yo entonces su coraje y valentía me inspiraran (ojitos ilusionados de Kaoru)-para ese momento Misao ya se sentía más pequeñita de lo normal y es que sabia que ella era esa persona.

Todas voltearon a verla en ese instante y ella…bueno ella sabia que pelear era inútil e ingenuamente acepto, total -se dijo- la universidad es muy grande para esconderme.

De acuerdo Kaoru, cuenta conmigo mañana será un día memorable (salido de quien sabe donde se puede apreciar las rocas, Misao sobre ellas con las olas por detrás con el puño hacia arriba y mirada determinada).-dijo Misao.

Aunque claro el día siguiente…nada fue como ella esperaba.

----------------------------

Y hasta aqui llega el primer capitulo :P, cortito pero hatsa hi me decidi a subir jejeje...se aceptan y agradecen reviews...por cierto ...es el segundo fic que me atrevo ap ublicar en lo que llevo de vida...:P...PIEDA o.


End file.
